Black Winter
by EnglishSwede
Summary: General William Granthered has an incident with some Russians on a submarine and when a blue chemical substance falls on him he starts to gain powers...what will happen?


STOCKHOLM MEMORY MAKING

WEEWOOOOWEEEWOOOOOWEEEEWOOOOO!!!!! Blared the sirens in the middle of Stockholm. Searching for the last person that needed to be killed. If she were not then she might have gotten away with being in a terrorist organization. Her name was Monika she was in a terrorist's organization with a few others. She was Sea sand blond hair with a few dark brown highlights in her hair. She was wearing a large puffy gray jacket that went to her knees with dark navy blue pants and combat boots. She heard the Sirens coming closer but had no idea why they were coming. "Monika!" yelled a man his name Is Carl Hamilton it was her "boyfriend" he was the leader in the Organization. But what she did not know was he was a secret agent for Sweden he was the Swedish James Bond. He had a limp in his run because he had been shot a few weeks before in his upper left thigh and left shoulder.

"Carl! What s going on! What happened I thought everything was going to be ok!" she cried grasping onto his hand as he ran past her leading her to the open dirt road. " Go HURRY RUN!" he shouted pulling her arm in front of him, she ran towards the tall grass but did not get far. The Swedish police soon surrounded her. They prepared to fire by getting out of their cars and aiming at Monika. "DON'T SHOOT!" Carl screamed Monika swiftly turned to him he was about ten feet away they had their hands were the police cold see them. The sweat running down his face and the worried look scared her. She went to reach for her 9'ml in her jacket pocket; Carl saw her and looked at her in her eyes with fear. "No don't touch it!" she put her hand back were it was. "Don't even think about it," he said trying to sound calm. Apparently something did not click in her head and she reached for it again, " Please…(she reached into her pocket)…NO!!!" Carl screamed and started running towards her. TUTUTUTUTU!!! Came the sound out of one of the swat's Machine gun, He had hit the target only twice out of the five shots both straight in the back. Monika fell to the ground her knees collapsing beneath her; she fell on her back and closed her eyes. Carl ran to her but stopped and did not even touch her body nor kneel beside her. He only stared until she opened her eyes and looked around. "They didn't shoot at you??" she took her last breath and then she was gone.

Carl put his hand over his mouth and tried not to yell at the Swat who was getting back into the trucks. He could not stand to see her like that, he turned around and started walking to the old empty court yard of witch seconds earlier he had just ran out of. The Caption of the Swat came over and put his hands on Carl's shoulder. "Good Job you helped get the last one!" he said happily, Carl only looked at him and then kept walking. He could hear the ambulance putting Monika's dead body on to the gurdy. He looked at his hand that held a and walked to the middle of the courtyard. He threw the Gun to the floor and Yelled at the top of his lungs "NEJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The next day he quit being a secret agent. Nobody he knew had ever heard from him again.

Some claimed he killed himself going mad with rage. Others say they saw him at the spot where she died, some even say that he turned forces and went and made another terrorist organization. Nobody has real proof of what happened to him until one day five years after the accident he came out of hiding. The reason nobody had heard from him anymore was because he had changed his name to Terry Glass. He worked as a warden at a local prison. He had gotten married to a woman named Kiser Anton, or I guess it would be now Glass. They had a child together it was a beautiful baby girl named Luna. Luna was born about a year and a half after the accident. Kiser was cooking in the kitchen and Luna was playing with her dolly by the door waiting for her daddy to come home like she did every day. Luna was very intelligent for a four year old, she could all ready tell time and she knew how to read! Luna looks at the brightly red and blue clock that had crayons for the hands of the clock and noticed that her daddy was late. She put her dolly named Stacy in her right arm and picked up her clock off the ground and ran to the kitchen.

"Mama mama!" she said tugging on her mother's apron. Kiser laughed as she saw her little girl holding up the clock pointing to the time. It read 6:37 p.m. " I know sweetheart, your daddy is late…should we yell at him when he comes home?" she said bending down to her daughter's height and gave her a smile. "Ya!" Luna laughed and then gave her mommy a high five, and ran off to play with Stacy in her room. Kiser looked at the clock overhead and sighed. " I'm going to kill that man…he knows that she gets sad when he is not home on time."

Meanwhile

"BLACKJACK! 21! Haha I win the lot!" yelled a man with jet-black hair and a Robert De Niro goatee. All the men at the table groaned. " Oh come on Anthony that's the fifth game in a row!" complained Terry. " Okay because you are my boss I will give you back your money." " Thank you because if you didn't I would fire you haha I'm just kidding" Terry said taking the last puff of his cigar, he looks at his watch and frowns. " Aw crud…hey guys I got to get home, my kid is probably sitting by the door wondering were I am." He said getting up and grabbing his jacket. "Okay see ya tomorrow Terry" the guys yelled. Terry waved as he opened the door not looking at them. He stopped at a flower shop and picked up some daises, knowing it was his daughter's favorite.

When he got to the house it was 7:30 and he was ready for whatever was going to go down. He opened the door and noticed that his daughter was sleeping by the door in her little pink sleeping bag. He smiled and picked her up and started walking upstairs to her room. He put her in her bed and kissed her atop her head, Terry put the flowers next to her bed on her princess nightstand. He closed her door and went down stairs to find Kiser. "Kiser? I'm home…" Kiser was listing to her earphones so she could not hear him. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched her shoulder. "Dam it I hate it when you do that!" she said playfully and gave him a kiss. "Sorry I am late honey" he said sitting in the chair next to her. "You weren't drinking tonight were you? I know that sometimes you like to?" he laughed "nope not even a drop in me" "very good" she looked at the clock "it's getting late I'm going to bed" "I'm right behind you"

Saturday

Terry slowly opened his daughters door and smiled rely big he tiptoed to her bed and sat on the edge of the bed. She never moved she was a heavy sleeper. "Luna" he whispered when she did not move he began to tickle her she laughed hysterically " Daddy!" she laughed when he stopped he pursed his lips and made his eyes rely big it always made her laugh. "Hehehe morning daddy!" she said giving him a big hug "good morning Luna baby" he picked her up and placed her on his hip, her little arms were clasping onto his shirt as he walked down stairs. "Daddy?" "Yes baby?" "Who's Monika?" he stopped and looked at her. "Honey…who told you about Monika?" she hid her face in his shoulder he laughed "it's ok just tell me who told you?" she looked at him and sighed " I was playing in yours and mommy's room when you were at work and mommy was shopping and I was playing dress up in mommy's clothes… a box fell down and a journal that said Carl Hamilton fell out I read it but I put it back by standing on a chair and I was wondering what happened to Monika in the Story? Did you write it daddy because it is a very good story…"Luna smiled he was completely shocked "ummm yea when I was younger I did but I will tell you more of the story when you get older" " okay!" she giggled

After breakfast Terry and Luna went to the park so Luna could play, she had a play date with her friends Rosie, Tanya and Donna they all were in kindergarten with each other. Donna was a blond little girl with long hair and she wore dark blue jeans and a white jacket with a pink and white striped scarf and matching hat. Rosie had dark brown hair that was short enough to spike. She had thick black rimmed glasses she wore a necklace that had a big "R" at all times she was wearing a pink baseball cap and pink soccer shirt, with some gray sweats. Finally Tanya had dark brown hair as well but her hair went down to her shoulders maybe a little higher. She always had on her bracelet that had "T" all around it. She was wearing a purple huddie and black pants with black tennis shoes. Terry had Luna on his shoulders and then Luna saw the other girls. "DADDY! I see them may I please be let down?" he set her down and gave her a kiss on her cheek " go have fun" he saw the other dads in a huddle talking but he only waved. He wanted to enjoy his hot coffee.

There was a woman that caught his eye she was reading a book by a tree. She had the exact same hair as Monika. He being interested went over to ask if she wanted to join him. He came closer and stopped as she lowered her book. "Would you like to…" it WAS Monika. "Monika?? No…no your" "dead? Nope not rely" his breathing became heavy. "No, no…. I saw you die!" " No you saw me pass out…how you been Carl?" " Ummm good…. how did you?" "I changed my name…for the fifth time… my new life is no longer action packed what about yours? Is that your little girl? She's beautiful," she said looking at Luna "Monika never mind…is there." he was cut off "I have your number I'll call you." He paused and then swallowed "ok…wait how do you?" he began "Never mind that go home and have a goodnight with your family" she got up and left him standing there completely dumbfounded.

Luna ran over with Donna, Rosie and Tanya. "Daddy who was that?" Donna gave her a look like she was stupid. "Duh it is his girlfriend silly!" Rosie decided to butt in " Na he loves Kiser" " just because he loves his wife does not mean he does not have to have a girlfriend…right?" all he could do was laugh " Girls, girls…girls she is not my girlfriend…just an old friend" Donna and Tanya gave each other a disbelief look. " Ya Mr. Glass…what do you think we are kids? I am 4 I know that you and Mrs. Blondie got something going on…" Donna stated. Terry bent down to her height and gave her a big smile. "Donna…I know how smart you are…but you ARE wrong about this one" he patted her on the head. Rosie noticed that the boys that they all liked were all walking down by the pond. "Donna, Tanya, Luna!" "What? …Oh" they all said at once. Terry followed their gaze. It was Bill Anderson, Sam Carmichael, Harry Bright and Trey Anderson. "So Donna? What one do YOU have the hotts for???" she never took her eyes off the boys but she did answer. "…. SAM! Duh he is the cutest!" Tanya looked at her with disgust. " Are you nuts? Harry is Soooo much cuter!" " Bill!" Luna said, " You know he wrote me a poem? It was for valentines day" she blushed as she said those words. " Bill is adorable but I am going for Trey" Rosie said calmly they all started laughing but they soon stopped when they saw the boys coming their way" " Ello ladies!" Harry yelled " my sentiments exactly" Sam said. Terry was trying not to laugh about how quiet the girls became as the boys of the age 5 came closer. " Luna!" Bill said walking up to her and grabbing her hand as well as the other lads with their girls and they placed kisses on their hands. Terry could no longer hold it in " you guys are 4 &5 aren't you guys afraid of…cooties? Or something like that?" " Mr. Glass this is not America?" Tanya simply stated. " Ha, ha I truly hate to break up this little Love fest but…" " Oh daddy do we have to leave?" " Yes we do…" he gave her a big smile and then looked at them all. " It's ok Luna I will see you tomorrow" Bill said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled " Mr. Glass?" Sam asked. " May my friends and I recite a poem for the girls?" Terry looks at the girls. " Ok may I listen?" " Yes" trey said they all pulled pieces of paper from their pockets.

Bill began:

**You changed my world with a blink of an eye  
That is something that I can not deny  
You put my soul from worst to best  
That is why I treasure you my dearest Marites**

Bill kept looking at his paper and Luna

Sam:

**You just don't know what you have done for me  
you even pushed me to the best that I can be  
you really are an angel sent from above  
to take care of me and shower with love **

Trey:

**When I'm with you I will not cry even a single a tear  
And your touch have chased away all of my fear  
you have given me a life that I could live worthwhile  
It is even better every time you smile**

Harry:

**Wish I could talk 'til the end of day  
But now I'm running out of things to say  
So I'll end by the line you already know**

All the boys looked up from their paper at their lady's in the eyes and all said at the same time.

"**I LOVE YOU" more than what I could show** they all walked up to the girls and gave them all a kiss on their cheeks. "Aw how special… did you boys make it up?" they all stared at him "OH YA…SO OUR WORK…" they all stated in sarcasm then they all winked at Terry the girls did not notice. But Terry did. "Ok daddy I am ready. Thank you Bill bye girls!" " Bye Luna" the girls laughed. Terry picked up his daughter a put her on his shoulders. They walked past a flower shop and decided to get a bouquet for Kiser and a card.

Kiser was sitting at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea with her girl friends Julie, Christine and Meryl the mothers of the young girls. " So as I was saying, this woman would not get out of my store because of some stupid reason so I told her…" Tanya stopped herself when Luna walked in and thought of something else. " I told her to go and color!" what are you bloody talking about coloring?" then she saw Luna "coloring…got it" she said Kiser could not help but laugh. " Hi mommy!" Luna said hugging her mother. " Hello how was your morning at the park?" " GREAT!! Bill, Sam, Harry and Trey were there and they all wrote the girls a poem!" Tanya and Rosie started laughing. " oh I wish John would write me poetry and be romantic!" Julie said laughing. "Oh me to Collin can be such a bore!" "Well MY HUSBAND IS PERFECT!" Kiser said sarcastically knowing he was somewhere in the house. " Did you know that Terry has a perfect record?" Terry heard this and bit his lower lip. **Oh she has no idea how many people I have killed in my past** he thought.

6 hours later

"Terry…we need to talk" Kiser said while sitting on the bed getting under the covers. "About?" he said walking out of the bathroom. "Never mind" she said turning off the light.


End file.
